Demon's TEENAGE HOOD
by Ren-stranger
Summary: sequal to DEMONS CHILD HOOD summery-Yuya and Kyo know each other from they'er childhood. they both had crush's on each other but kyo-kun had to leave. but he told Yuya that He'd see her again. this is the time skip! ya!
1. Chapter 1

DEMONS TEENAGE HOOD

Re-cap from the first story—Yuya and Kyo Know each other from they're child hood. They both like each other and meet again as teenagers. And start to fall in love????????????

______________________________________________________

I don't own sdk-(time skip chapter!)

Ok so now Yuya is 16 and Kyo is 19. Kyo looks like the real Kyo from the manga with his real body and red armor and cool hair. Yuya looks the same excepted she has bigger chest like Okuni but doesn't show off. She's a bounty hunter too. Her brother died of tb (tuberculoses) when she was 10.

Ok on with the story!!!!!!!!!

Yuya just got back from bounty hunting. She still lives in the same village even after her brother died. On the side of bounty hunting she works at the tea house in town to pay for rent. (or whatever you called back then) Yuya was getting ready to go to work at the tea house. When she was thinking of him again. Man she missed him a lot. "Kyo-kun will I ever see you again" singed Yuya. Not know to her she was being watched from the shadows. (skip tea house) On the way home from work Yuya stopped at there cherry tree. It was almost summer and the tree was still growing buds. She continued walking home but when she got there, she was in for a surprise. Standing there in front of her house was that man Nobunaga and his men. "What do you want!? She yelled. Nobunaga said "we have been sent to come get you" he said with a smile on his face. The next thing she remembered was everything going back and a pain in the head.

Sorry this is so short I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

Please read and review, the more I get the sooner the update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YA!!!


	2. Chapter 2

DEMONS CHILDHOOD

I DON'T OWN SDK.

When Yuya woke up she was in a dark room and when she tried to move, she saw that she was chained up to the wall. Then there was yelling outside of the room. One of the voices she knew was Nobunaga but the other one she just couldn't place her fingerer on it. After a while she feel a sleep. To be woken up by Nobunaga opening up the door. He came over to her and unchained her. The only thing he said to her was to fallow him. He took her to a big room and there was a big thrown, in it was someone sitting. She couldn't see him that well because it was dark in the room with only a couple of candles lit. The man on the thrown said in a deep voice for Nobunaga to get out and to get him some SAKE! Then he looked at Yuya. With a big smirk, that was the only thing that Yuya could see.

Yuya's view:

Who the hell is this guy! Looking at me like that! I should shoot him!

Normal view:

Yuya yelled at the man. "What the hell do you want from me?! Why am I here?! Who are you?! Te mans smirk looked like it got bigger. He looked at her for a while and then said. "You don't remember me? He got up and walked closer to her. Sunndly Yuyas eyes got big. She said ……..is……….is it really you KYO?!

TBC………

Please read and review! Sorry its so short!


	3. Chapter 3

DEMONS Teenage hood

I don't own sdk

Sorry for not updating, I have been real busy!

Re-Cap:

Suddenly Yuya's eyes got big. She said ………is……………is it really you Kyo!

End of Re-Cap

_____________________________________________________________

Yuyas View:

OMG!!!! I can't believe it's him! He's so tall and hot! Kyo's eyes are still the same but there's something else there too.

Back to normal view:

Yuya looked up at the smirking Kyo. "Its" really you Kyo. Yuya suddenly got mad! What the hell do you want with me Kyo! Why did you bring me here!

Kyo's view:

She still cut and hot as ever. I thought something's mite change but look's like they didn't that much. She's still got a loud mouth, but I like that about her…….She's different from other girls.

Normal view:

Hello! Kyo I am asking you questions! Kyo! Shut up dogface. Why you stupid ass! Answer my questions or let me go home! :sigh: fine I brought you here because your in danger dogface. What kind of danger Kyo-kun?

Kyo looked at her. Come on dogface I'll let the baka explain it. Kyo turned away and started walking. Hey! Wait up Kyo! Yuya said running to catch up.

TBC……………………………………………………………………….

Sorry its short the next one will be better!!!!!!!!!!!

Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Demons Teenage Hood

I don't own sdk.

Uummmmmmmmmmm. I want to clear some thing up though first.

In Demons Child hood Yuya was 6 and Kyo was 10. they are 4years apart, sorry for the confusion. In Demons Teenage hood Yuya is 16 and Kyo is 20.

Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Normal view:

They walked into anther room were a lot of other people were drinking tea and sake. Yuya looked around, there a lot of samurai in the room with a

couple of girls. A man walked up to them and started talking to Kyo and smiling. He seemed really drunk. Then he looked to me and said his name was Sanada Yukimura and that I must

be Shina Yuya and I smiled and said yes I am. Its nice to meet you Yukimura-san. He smiled and said let me introduce you to everyone. He took my hand and lead me around the room.

First we met Sasuke-he works for Yukimura, he's so cute! And he's calling me big sister (sorry I don't know how you spell it in Japanese, so I am just going with this). Then we met

Benitora-he's funny but I think he likes me, he keeps flirting. Next was Hotaru he was sitting next to Kyo, he's very silent. I think he was sleeping. On Hotaru other side was Akira, he was

blind but he talked as though he could see. I liked him, he was very we met Akari she was very pretty and nice, but when Akira-san was about to say some thing about her she

hit him upside the head and whispered in his ear and his face went pale. I giggled a little bit. Bonienaru was very big, but he was nice he said I could call him Bon (its way easier to spell).

Yukimura leaned over and whispered in my ear and said Bon-Akira-Akari- Hotaru were the four emperors. I gasped, the four strongest warrior gods. Before my brother pasted he told me

story's of them, they're so famous and strong. Looking around again, they must have reunited under Kyo to help him with this new danger he was talking about. I looked to Bon and

made an "oh" face then smiled at him and said its nice to meet you. Than Yukimura and I moved on, only 3 more people to meet and then we're done. Next was izumo-no-okunio. She

was very sexy and mean- air about her. She looked me up and down then pulled me down to her and grabbed my breast- I let out a loud eekk! She looked back at me and said it was ok

we're both girls. I blushing so bad- I know that but we're in a room full of men! She smirked and said I just wanted to see how big you were, and mite I say nice they're

bigger then mine but why don't you show them off more. She tried to pull down my Yakyu ( the dress women wear) but I stud up to fast for her to do

it. Ha! In your face! I thought. On the outside I was blushing so bad though. I looked over to were Kyo was and he was looking at me with a heated eyes, it was making my knees so

weak I almost fell to the ground again. Yukimura pulled me over to the next 2.

Kyo's view:

When Yuya looked over to me after what Okuni said about her breast being bigger then hers and she should show them off more. I almost lost it! So

when Yuya looked at me while blushing. I looked at her with the most heated –lust filled gaze, I could see her knees almost buckle and her face looked like a cherry. God I love her!

Normal view:

The last 2 were a couple. The girls name was Sakuya and the guys was Kyoshiro, he's a big goof. The girl was nice I think her and I will be great friends. They said they were going to be

married soon. I said that's great! I was happy for them. I smiled , Kyo called me to come back and sit down. I went and sit next to him and Yukimura sat next to sasuke. Kyo looked

around the room and said ok baka-(Kyoshiro) explain every thing.

**please read and review!!! and what do you guys think the danger should be? I am open to ideas!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: to Demons Teenage Hood

Hey every one I have been trying to write the next chapter but I was wondering if anyone had any ideas of what should happen next!?

I am open to any thing and if someone give me some advice on writing a lemon? Please and thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Read this and review with ideas!


End file.
